


入夜

by SunD



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Gun Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunD/pseuds/SunD
Summary: “张嘴。”他居高临下地说。
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Seo Ji Hun, 徐仁宇/徐志勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	入夜

**Author's Note:**

> 徐仁宇×徐志勋⚠  
> 暴力/虐待/非自愿

他和徐仁宇之间单纯的兄弟关系变质于他们父亲死去的那个晚上。

尽管早就隐约觉得徐仁宇是个变态，但徐志勋也从没想过这家伙竟然能变态到这种程度。刚得知徐仁宇就是最近电视上闹得沸沸扬扬的捕食者连环杀人魔那会他挺不屑一顾，鄙夷地想不过杀个人而已，扣动扳机这种程度的小事，能有多难？

然而真当他拿起猎枪指向徐仁宇，深切地意识到有条生命的生死就掌握在他的指尖的时候，感受到的却并非兴奋，而是自内而外浸透身体的恐惧。该死的双手全然不听指挥，仿佛不是自己的一样无法停止颤抖。

他望着徐仁宇朝他走过来。杀个人而已。徐志勋想。本该是这样的，动动手指扣下扳机，那个碍眼的所谓哥哥从此就会消失不见。但徐仁宇只是将视线投望过来，他就如坠冰窟地僵直在原地。

然后徐志勋眼睁睁看着徐仁宇把猎枪抢过去，冰冷的枪口对准着他的额头。他想逃，但腿像生了根似地凝固在地面上。明明是血缘相连的兄弟，相似的基因却能产生如此之大的不同。徐仁宇看着他的眼神就像看着一只随时可以抬脚踩死的蝼蚁，比起生命上受到的威胁，他好像更加震怒于徐志勋对他人格所产生的冒犯。

徐志勋的脑袋一片空白，他试图在脑中模拟躲避死亡的方法，找不到答案。最终让他暂时松了口气的是他年近七旬的父亲，大韩证券的会长。徐志勋以前从不觉得父亲有多么宠爱他，但这一向高高在上，践踏他人的男人在面对两个儿子的自相残杀时，跪在地上说：仁宇，你要什么我都给你，只求求你放了志勋吧。

徐志勋是有些意外的，尽管这意外持续了不过半秒钟就被无尽的恐慌吞噬。他很难理解那一刻的徐仁宇在想什么。只从指缝间望见那家伙的动作顿了一顿，然后表情越发狰狞地转身。“砰”的一声，飞溅的血液带着腥甜的味道在空气中落下，一具苍老而瘦小的尸体倒在地板上，发出沉重的坠落声。

徐志勋的腿一软，坐在了地上。

这还是他第一次如此近距离地见证一个生命的消逝。不像电影里演的那样猎奇和刺激，伤口被剥开放大，露出隐约的白骨和狰狞的血肉。它甚至来得很平淡，除了衣服胸口被染成殷红的一片血色，可以称得上平静的面容让人无从得悉这具躯体的死亡。

徐仁宇回过身看他。他被这一眼看得后背发凉，黑洞洞的枪口还冒着青烟，转过来对准他。枪管还有点烫，徐仁宇脸色古怪地笑了笑，手里的猎枪撩了撩徐志勋略显凌乱的头发，最后把枪头抵在他的嘴边。

“张嘴。”他居高临下地说。

徐志勋眼前一黑。“哥、哥，别——”他下意识地开口求饶，一句话都没说完整，那枪管就用力朝里面捅了进来，抵住一边的口腔，几乎将半个脸颊都顶得变形。枪口一开始是冰冷的金属，也不知道是否是心理作用，后来竟越变越热，乃至有些火药的味道弥漫开来。徐志勋怕得发抖，等待随时可能降临的死亡明显更加煎熬。

徐仁宇好像不满足于看他这副软弱的样子，于是那柄枪在他的嘴巴里开始搅动。坚硬的枪身敲在牙齿上，混合着口水，发出闷闷的响声。徐志勋有点想吐，又因为嘴里的东西吐不出来。偏偏枪头还抵住了喉管，恶心的感觉不断翻腾着涌上来。他抬起手臂抓住外面的枪身，想把猎枪拔出去，手上却软得没剩几分力气。

徐仁宇看着他的这幅狼狈相发出几声断断续续的笑声。徐志勋从没见过他哥笑得这么癫狂的样子，丢掉了一层斯文的假面，这家伙的正体变态得吓人。他眼角发红，枪管的直径实际不算小，徐仁宇还把那东西竖着插进他的嘴里，将嘴唇撑开了一个椭圆。徐志勋头昏眼花，张开到极致的下颚又酸又痛。他动了动舌头，舌尖触碰到金属的枪身，舔上去带着一点涩涩的苦味。

空气中回响着猎枪在他嘴里搅动的水声，如若不去看这画面，听起来还有点色情。徐志勋难受得要命，进气少出气多，一张脸涨得通红。意识到徐仁宇再次把手指重新搭上扳机的时候已经晚了。他嘴里含着枪，没力气再去反抗，只能“呜呜”地发出含糊的哭泣声，伸手扒拉两下徐仁宇的袖子做点最后的抵抗。他的下巴开始发麻，以至于他没察觉到徐仁宇其实在慢慢把枪往回抽出去。

“瞧你这窝囊样。”徐仁宇看起来很愉快，猎枪最后的部分从徐志勋嘴里滑出来的时候沾了一点唾液，在空中牵起来一道细细的银丝。后者松了一口气，几乎是在完全吐出枪口的同时开始干呕，他脱力地弯着腰，趴跪在地上，不断地咳嗽起来。

但受难还没有结束，徐仁宇拎着他后颈的布料把他拖起来。徐志勋被迫抬起头，他眼角发红，因为干呕而溢出来的泪水还挂在脸上，唾液染湿的嘴唇渡上了一层淫靡的水光。徐仁宇捏住他的下巴打量一番，像是想到什么一样，把他扔到椅子边上。杀人带来的兴奋让身体起的反应还没完全消减，他回味着那股余韵，把徐志勋的头朝着自己的胯下压下去。

徐志勋的鼻尖几乎触碰到他的裤子，那底下的器物隔着布料传来灼热的温度。徐志勋到底不是什么纯情的处男，对这种事情自然不会陌生，但他再有心理准备也万万没想过徐仁宇竟然会在这种时候让他给他口交。要不把这家伙给咬断好了，脑中霎时间闪过报复的想法。他轻微地动了动脑袋，想向上望过去，徐仁宇开口了。

“敢咬的话，我就马上杀了你。”低沉的声线在他脑袋顶上响起，耳边仿佛传来了子弹装填的声音。徐志勋怕死得很，也不敢反抗，这会只能颤抖地咽了口口水，想把手伸上来去拉徐仁宇的裤链。“……那个，哥？”被压制的姿势让他几乎没办法展开动作，可徐仁宇没有一点松手的意思，反而把他的脑袋按得更紧，意思不言而喻。比起在他身上发泄欲望，徐仁宇更倾向于狠狠地羞辱他一番。

徐志勋气愤又委屈，可大难临头，活命最要紧。他咬咬嘴唇，把心一横，豁出去了。伸长脖子凑上前去，张口叼住徐仁宇裤子的拉链，缓缓地拉了下来，露出里面的内裤。徐仁宇的东西还没有完全勃起，微微硬着，在贴身的布料上勾勒出隐约的形状。徐志勋一看就知道尺寸不小，他皱着脸，屏住了呼吸咬着内裤的边缘扯下来。徐仁宇的阴茎因此而挣脱了束缚，失去一层布料的隔绝，男人的性器官毫无遮掩地拍打在徐志勋的脸上。

男性特有的味道扑面而来，徐志勋本能地厌恶那玩意儿，觉得有点恶心。徐仁宇不知道什么时候放开了按住他后脑的手，他不自觉地向后躲了躲，偷偷抬眼去看徐仁宇的脸。后者没盯着他，自顾自地摆弄手里的猎枪。只从眼角分过来一点轻蔑的余光，就让徐志勋打了个寒颤，乖乖重新回来面对面前的这根事物。

活了三十年，沦落到这种地步还是第一次。以前永远只有别人给他做的份，让他给别人——还是一个男人口交也算是个人生的新体验。他绞尽脑汁地回忆那些曾伏于他身下的女人是怎么做的，深吸一口气，终于鼓起勇气用自己的嘴去触碰那根东西。

嘴唇贴上去的时候徐志勋是闭着眼睛的，宛若在拒绝承认这屈辱又羞耻的现实。他侧着头，用一只手把徐仁宇半硬的阴茎捧起来，柔软唇瓣如同亲吻般在布满筋络的柱身上蹭过。充血的海绵体于是在他的手中逐渐膨胀起来，变得更加粗大和坚硬。就这么隔靴搔痒地敷衍了一会，直到察觉上方似乎有道冰冷不耐烦的视线钉在他的头顶，才战战兢兢地伸出舌头舔了一下。

和徐仁宇相比，徐志勋更瘦，没有什么肌肉，细长的手指看上去像是女人的手，几乎握不住徐仁宇那勃起的阴茎。平日里连食物都要挑剔的金贵舌头初次接触到另一个男人的性器，味道又腥又重，令他有些反胃。他强忍着那股恶心，口水包裹着舌尖在阴茎上面滑动，留下湿湿黏黏的痕迹，一直到龟头的部分。徐志勋犹豫了片刻，最终还是张口含住了蘑菇状的顶端，入口的味道有种淡淡的咸，像是汗水和前液混合在一起。他一瞬间不着边际地想，这味道大概会毕生难忘。

徐志勋看上去蠢，在某些方面却学东西很快。又或者是因为有了危机的鞭策，原本生涩缓慢的动作在实践中迅速熟练起来。男人往往最了解男人，他的舌头扫过阴茎的柱身、冠状沟、龟头，尿道口，不放过每一个可能的敏感点。最后重新回去来回舔舐整个柱体，将其整个塞进口中，把嘴巴撑得发酸。

他这幅甚至可以称得上卖力的样子让徐仁宇发出一声简短的讥笑，徐志勋这才反应过来徐仁宇好像很久没说话了。房间里很安静，唯有他口中不断流出来吞吞吐吐的水声，显得放浪而淫荡。他咽了口口水，然而因异物无法闭合的嘴唇让这点都难以做到，唾液混着阴茎分泌出来的前液从被撑开的嘴角溢流出来。

热。他微微眯着眼睛，有生理的泪水在眼眶里打转，想。嘴巴好热。在此之前他从不知道原来男人的性器可以达到如此滚烫、像要被灼伤一般的地步。这热度顺着唇舌流窜进入他的躯体，头很晕，脸颊也很烫。他含着嘴里的阴茎，无意识地轻轻吮吸，觉得自己好像发烧了。

周围的空气粘稠而压抑，浮着一层薄薄的白雾，只要一呼吸就会有奇怪的欲望涌进来。徐志勋的皮肤平时就透着一股质弱的苍白，此时更带起一点因热或羞耻飞起的绯红。那股躁动的火焰燃烧着，烧尽了他本就不多的尊严和理智，就连神智也变得迷离起来。

徐仁宇的鞋尖蹭过他的大腿时他才发现自己也起了反应。禁锢在布料里的阴茎微微地硬起来，将贴身的裤子顶出一个不甚明显的凸起。

“喂，徐志勋。”他听见徐仁宇说，声音响起的同时下面的皮鞋往他的下身踢了踢，“我是让你给我做，怎么反倒你自己开始发情了？”

那下踢的力道其实不重，鞋底蹭过半勃起的部位时甚至有种奇妙的快感。可徐志勋还是吓得够呛，连忙把差不多飞干净了的灵魂收回来，去专心服侍嘴里徐仁宇的那根东西。徐仁宇却没打算放过他，他把脚搭在徐志勋的大腿上，动作顿了一会。等后者似乎放下心，重新埋头在他的胯间之后，又重重地踩上去。

徐志勋的动作再次僵住了。

“叫你停下了吗？”徐仁宇淡淡地说，声音不响，然而不容违背。他用脚分开徐志勋跪着的腿，像是发现了好玩的玩具，鞋尖顶住对方的会阴一路向上滑。那种隔着布料的感觉并不明显，过了一会徐仁宇开始在他的裆部不轻不重地碾压，那种若有若无的疼痛和快感让徐志勋骚动的神经几乎发疯。

徐志勋被折腾得不上不下，顺着徐仁宇的动作僵硬了一会。然后嘴里含着根阴茎，就那样哆嗦着哭起来：“对不起，哥、哥，饶了我吧，别弄了。”他含糊不清地求饶，眼睛发红，一边说一边不忘了讨好地继续吞吐舔弄口中的东西，“求你，求求你了。”

徐仁宇又在笑了。无声的，好像要背过气似的发出蛇一般嘶嘶的声音。他原来也没打算让徐志勋多爽，这会便应了后者的讨饶把在他下身肆虐的脚挪开。徐志勋心下松了口气，还没来得及想逃过一劫，徐仁宇就抓住了他的头发，狠狠地拽着他的脑袋把脸抬起来。他的阴茎于是从徐志勋的嘴里抽出来，龟头在下唇上抹出一道黏腻的痕迹。

徐仁宇射在他的脸上。

白色的液体如烟花般喷溅在徐志勋的脸上，由于重力微微向下流淌，像一种奇异的花纹。他没来及闭上眼睛，因此连细细的睫毛上都挂着一点乳白的痕迹。有一小部分滑到嘴角，湿润的感觉让他下意识地伸出舌头舔掉。

有点苦。徐志勋怔怔地想，甚至没反应过来自己吃下去的到底是什么。

“看啊，会长。”接着他听见徐仁宇说，头发依旧被人扯住，发根疼得像是要被人活生生拔下几撮头发。脑袋被人拖着，让他不得不趴跪着，手脚并用地跟着爬过去。徐仁宇在会长的尸体面前停下来，把他的头按下去，没有一点仁慈地做出最后的示威，“这就是你多么喜欢的那个儿子。一个蠢货，脸上流着精液的婊子。”

徐志勋睁着眼睛。他的脸贴在地板上，有点湿。鼻尖传来腥味——那是种和男人不同的，铁锈的甜腥，血的味道。他好像才意识过来，父亲的尸体近在眼前，仿佛睁开眼睛就能看见他这幅卑微又下贱的样子。被人玩弄的样子。他突然挣扎起来，不知道哪来的力气挣脱了徐仁宇的手。手忙脚乱地爬起来，又脚下一滑一个踉跄地跪倒在地。

他撑住椅子的扶手，身体仿佛痉挛一般地颤抖，铺天盖地的恶心感围上来，他的眼前有点发黑。方才硬起的阴茎还没来得及软下去，呕吐的同时所有的感觉都朝着下身涌去。恐惧、窒息、厌恶，以及脸上还没干掉的腥气。射精没有任何快感，身体却在疲惫中软倒下去。

身后传来上膛的声音。

“死在自己舔过的枪下，也算是个够丢人的死法了吧？”

徐仁宇，我肯定做鬼也不放过你！

这是意识完全陷入黑暗之前，徐志勋发出的最后的悲鸣。

End.

“啧。”徐仁宇收起枪，踢了踢地上的“尸体”。

“这家伙，怎么这么不经吓啊。”


End file.
